plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Infi-nut
The''' Infi-nut''' is a plant that appears in Far Future. It has a bit lower health than the Wall-nut, but it regains health over time. It can endure 40 bites before disappearing. It is a strange plant that is always there even when it has been eaten. It is obtained after successfully winning Far Future Day 13. Almanac Entry Infi-nuts are weaker than Wall-nuts, but they can regain health over time. TOUGHNESS: Elevated RECHARGE: Mediocre As a young nut he spent way too much time standing between two mirrors and trying to look into infinity. Plant Food Upgrade Infi-nut's Plant Food will restore the health of the plant and sends a force field across the lawn adding an extra layer of defense to your lawn. The barrier is increased in strength with each Infi-nut on the lawn, and regenerates strength over time, but falls after taking excessive damage in a short period of time. Strategy Infi-nuts are similar to regular Wall-nuts in terms of the fact that they serve as a "buffer layer" between attacking plants and zombies. They can keep the zombies from getting close to the plants and eating them. However, Infi-nuts have the advantage of being able to regenerate their health without the usage of Plant Food or Wall-nut First Aid, making them more useful in between huge waves, as it can potentially save sun using one row of Infi-nuts over regular Wall-nuts, or can save Plant Food for attacking plants. The main disadvantage is the lack of durability present with the Infi-nut, which is two-thirds that of a Wall-nut, and one-third the health of a Tall-nut. Infi-nuts are not suggested in Ancient Egypt as Explorer Zombies can burn the projector as well as the Infi-nut, preventing it from ever coming back. The Plant Food ability is arguably one of the most useful aspects of Infi-nut, as their ability protects a whole lane from zombies, over increasing the strength of one nut. It can cover the water rows in any Pirate Seas level, forcing Imp Cannons to never hit the lawn and making Seagull Zombies stop mid-lane to eat it. Using the Power Lily to make one Plant Food for the sole purpose of an Infi-nut barrier is equivalent, though faster, to planting one Wall-nut in each lane. It's also cheaper than a row of Tall-nuts to keep Imps from being hurled onto other plants. Gallery Screen568x568 (1).jpeg|Infi-nut seen in the Zen Garden. Holoboost.jpg|Infi-nut boost packet PvZ2 Infi-nut Force Field Upgrade.jpg|An Infi-nut projecting a Force Field to protect other plants. PvZ2 Infi-nut Shield.jpg|The Infi-nut with it's shield in the Far Future. HOLODEAD.png|A dead Infi-nut, and a degraded Infi-nut HOLOPF.png|An Infi-nut using Plant Food SURPRISWDINFI.png|A wide-eyed Infi-nut Infi-nut costume.jpg|Infi-nut's costume (Ghostbuster trap). Infi-nut Packet.png|Seed PacketInsert non-formatted text here Imitater Infi-nut.PNG|Infi-nut Imitater seed packet INFISEEDTRAILER.png|Infi-nut was intended to cost 125 sun. Now,it costs 75. INFICARD.png|Infi-nut's Endless Zone Card Infi-nutHD.png|HD Infi-nut Trivia *It is the only plant that can regenerate itself over time, hence the name "Infi-nut". **Additionally, its name is a portmanteau of "infinite" and "nut". *Three zombies can bypass Infi-nut's barrier without destroying it, and they are the Prospector Zombie, Swashbuckler Zombie if the barrier is over a water lane, and the Zombie Parrot. *In Ancient Egypt, Explorer Zombies can potentially burn both the Infi-nut and its hologram projector so it can no longer regenerate. *Unless the hologram projector is destroyed, an Infi-nut will not count as losing a plant, making it helpful on days with a limit on lost plants. *According to the game's files, Infi-nut was originally called Holo-nut. *Infi-nut's costume is a reference to Ghostbusters. *If the player plants an Infi-nut over a damaged Infi-nut, it won't regenerate, which means its wasting sun in the process. *Infi-nut and Potato Mine are the only plants with a planting animation. *A Mecha-Football Zombie can take out an Infi-nut's barrier in one shot, so use caution if using Infi-nuts in levels with Mecha-Football Zombies. *A Gargantuar can also do this. *Gargantuars cannot destroy the hologram projector. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Far Future Category:Far Future Obtained Plants Category:Mediocre Recharge Plants Category:Defensive Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Healing Plants